schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rogue (War)
Tom Lone, besser bekannt als Rogue, ist der Hauptschurke aus dem 2007 erschienenen Actionfilm War. Nachdem seine Familie von dem Yakuza-Assassinen Rogue getötet wurde, ermordet Tom diesen und nimmt dessen Identität an. Als Rogue beschließt er nun, Rache an dem Auftraggeber des Mordes, dem Yakuza-Anführer Shiro zu nehmen und verbündet sich zu diesem Zweck mit Shiros Rivalen Chang. Rogue nutzt dabei beide Anführer aus und manipuliert sie, um einen Bandenkrieg hervorzubeschwören und beide Seiten zu schwächen. Bei seinem Versuch, diese Pläne umzusetzen, stellt sich ihm jedoch sein alter Partner und ehemaliger bester Freund John Crawford entgegen, der glaubt seinen toten Partner zu rächen. Als Tom wurde er von Terry Chen und als Rogue von Jet Li dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Tom war ein FBI-Agent und der beste Freund seines Partners John Crawford. Die Familien der beiden waren ebenfalls gut befreundet; Tom hatte eine Frau, Dianne, und eine junge Tochter, Amy. Als FBI-Agenten arbeiteten Tom und John daran, das Verbrechernetzwerk des Yakuza-Chefs Shiro Yanagawa in San Francisco auszuhebeln und planten daher einen Angriff auf die Docks, wo Shiros Truppen gerade Ware verladen sollten. Aufgrund eines Verräters in ihren Reihen waren Shiros Leute - einschließlich des Assassinen Rogue - aber vorgewarnt und es kam zu einem chaotischen Schusswechsel an den Docks. Verlust und Rachepläne Während des Gefechts an den Docks stürmt Tom vor, während Crawford vorerst zurückbleibt. Als er Tom dann folgt, wird Crawford von Rogue niedergeschossen doch Tom kehrt zurück und schießt Rogue ins Gesicht, bevor dieser Crawford töten kann. Rogue stürzt in das Hafenbecken und wird für tot gehalten, überlebt aber. Er kehrt zu Shiro zurück, der daraufhin Rache an den FBI-Agenten willl. Aus Rache schickt Shiro seinen Attentäter Rogue nun los um Rache an Tom Lone zu nehmen. Er gibt zudem auch den expliziten Befehl, Toms Frau und Kind zu töten. Als Tom mit seiner Familie zuhause sitzt und auf Crawford und seine Familie wartet, mit denen sie den Tag verbringen wollen, stürmt Rogue in das Haus und schießt dem überraschten Tom ins Gesicht. Er schleppt ihn in das Schlafzimmer, wo Toms Frau und Tochter kauern und erschießt beide, bevor er sich dem verletzten Tom zuwendet. Dieser kann sich nun aber aufrappeln, Rogue überwältigen und ihn töten. Getrieben von Trauer und Rachedurst brennt Tom nun sein eigenes Haus und die Leichen seiner Familie sowie des Attentäters nieder. Er wird aufgrund des Feuers für tot gehalten, nimmt aber die Rolle von Rogue ein um Rache an Shiro zu nehmen. Er sucht Rogues alte Kontakte auf und kontaktiert Rogues Chirurgen, von dem er sich ein neues Gesicht erschaffen lässt. Dann beginnt der neue Rogue, seine Rache gegen Shiro zu planen. Dieser lebt jedoch in Japan und ist somit außerhalb Rogues Reichweite. Um Shiro nach Amerika zu locken, muss Rogue daher erst Shiros Rivalen, den Triaden-Anführer Li Chang eliminieren, den eine lange Blutfehde mit Shiro verbindet. Daher sucht Rogue Chang auf und gibt vor, aus Shiros Diensten zu Changs Triaden wechseln zu wollen. Dies wird akzeptiert und Rogue beginnt nun als Doppelagent, Shiros und Changs Organisation gegeneinander auszuspielen und einen Bandenkrieg zwischen den beiden Clans zu provozieren um beide Gangs so zu schwächen, dass er schließlich beide töten kann. Dabei kann er sich bei Chang beliebt machen indem er ihm verspricht zwei Pferdestatuen, die Shiro ihm einst stahl und die in Shiros Händen daher einen Ehreverlust Changs bedeuten, zurückzuholen. Manipulation der Triaden Drei Jahre später betritt Rogue einen Nachtclub, der den Yakuza gehört. Zwei Türstehern schlitzt er mit einer Rasierklinge die Kehle auf, bevor er die hinteren Räumlichkeiten betritt und einen der Yakuza erschießt. Dies alarmiert die Yakuzua im Nebenraum, die alle ihre Waffen ziehen. Der Anführer schickt zudem seine beiden Kampfhunde los, aber sobald diese in den Flur stürmen und außer Sichtweite der Yakuza sind, ertönt nur ein Jaulen. Daraufhin schickt der Yakuza-Chef einen Handlanger los, der aber ebenfalls nicht zurückkehrt. Die Yakuza bekommen es mit der Angst zu tun, bis einer der Kampfhunde zurückkehrt. Dem hat Rogue aber eine Bombe am Halsband befestigt, so dass die Explosion die Yakuza tötet. Der Chef überlebt schwer verletzt, wird aber von Rogue erschossen. Einige Tage später sucht Rogue Chang auf, der sich beeindruckt zeigt. Die beiden setzen sich nun und Chang behauptet, dass es eine weise Entscheidung von Rogue war, damals die Seiten zu wechseln. Allerdings hinterfragt er, wie man jemandem vertrauen kann, der seinen Meister verraten hat, woraufhin Rogue antwortet, dass er keinen Meister hat und somit auch niemanden verraten hat. Chang fragt nun, ob seine Statuen noch in der selben Nacht ankommen werden, da diese seine verlorene Ehre symbolisieren und er sie unbedingt von Shiro zurückwill. Rogue bestätigt dies und erinnert daran, dass er versprochen hat, sie zurückzuholen. Chang bittet daraufhin zwei Handlanger in den Raum und behauptet, dass diese Rogue unterstützen und ihm dienen werden, was Rogue amüsiert, da er erkennt dass Chang ihn so im Auge behalten will. Als die Shiro-Yakuza am Abend an den Docks ihre Schmuggelware verladen - darunter auch Changs Statuen - wird der Konvoi von korrupten Polizisten, die Rogue erpresst und zur Mittäterschaft gezwungen hat, aufgehalten und die Männer werden scheinbar verhaftet. Nachdem die Polizisten sich zurückgezogen haben, treten Rogues Begleiter von hinten an die Shiro-Handlanger und schlachten sie ab. Rogue überwacht das ganze aus der Ferne und sieht zu, wie die Statuen geborgen werden. Zurück bei Chang wird ihm sein versprochener Lohn - ein Koffer voller Geld - ausgehändigt. Rogue will nun aber den Detective töten, den er erpresst hat, um lose Enden zu beseitigen. Er erschießt ihn mit einem Scharfschützengewehr, als der Mann gerade von Crawford verhaftet wird und das Restaurant verlässt, woraufhin Crawford sofort die Verfolgung aufnimmt. Rogue flieht über ein Dach und bricht schließlich durch ein Dachfenster ein und stürzt in den Innenhof. Dennoch kann er fliehen, ohne dass Crawford ihn erwischt oder sein Gesicht sehen kann. Provokation eines Bandenkriegs Über ein verschlüsseltes Telefon ruft Rogue Crawford einige Stunden später an. Er offenbart ihm, dass die gestohlenen Waren in einer Stunde am Warehouse 16 zu finden sein werden und rät ihm, sie dort abzuholen wenn er sie haben will. Tatsächlich erscheint Crawford mit einer FBI-Einheit am Lagerhaus, welches völlig leer ist. Allerdings steht Rogue in der Mitte des Raums und lässt sich widerstandslos durchsuchen. Crawford erkennt ihn zudem als Rogue, da er zwar sein Gesicht gewechselt haben mag, man ihn an seinen Augen aber dennoch widererkennt. Zwar reagiert Rogue überhaupt nicht auf Crawfords Fragen und Vorwürfe, aber Crawford erschließt sich dennoch, dass es sich bei seinem Gegenüber um Rogue handelt und dass er auch derjenige war, der Crawford angerufen hat. Crawford wirft Rogue nun vor, Tom und seine Familie getötet und ihre Hütte niedergebrannt zu haben, aber weiterhin bleibt Rogue völlig ruhig und emotionslos, was Crawford nur noch mehr aufregt. Da man Rogue momentan nichts nachweisen kann und ihm aus seine Identität als Rogue nicht belegen kann, ist Crawford gezwungen, Rogue gehen zu lassen. Er macht allerdings vorher noch ein Foto von ihm. Zurück bei Chang wird Rogue für seine Geistesgegenwart gepriesen. Chang behauptet zudem, dass das FBI ihnen Krieg erklärt hat und dass sie es daher vernichten werden. Nachdem er sich versichert hat, dass Rogue seine Pferdestatuen an einen sicheren Ort gebracht hat, lädt er Rogue ein, die nächsten Tage in seinem Haus zu bleiben bis die Lage abgekühlt ist. Als Rogue am nächsten Tag seine Pistole reinigt, tritt überraschend Changs kleine Tochter Anna in den Raum, so dass er seine Waffe schnell versteckt. Als schließlich Mrs. Chang dazutritt, schickt sie ihre Tochter aus dem Raum und warnt Rogue dann, dass Changs Familie und Changs Geschäfte zwei unterschiedliche Dinge sind und dass er sich daher von Anna fernhalten sollte. Kurz darauf setzt sich einer von Changs Handlanger zu Rogue an den Tisch und behauptet, dass er genau weiß, dass Rogue die Familie zu manipulieren versucht, auch wenn Chang dies nicht zu sehen scheint. Kurz darauf zieht Chang sich Yakuza-Kleidung an und fährt in einem Motorrad provozierend durch Triaden-Territorium. Er bringt die aufgebrachten Triaden so dazu, ihm in Yakuza-Territorium zu folgen, wo es zu einem Gefecht zwischen den unterschiedlichen Fraktionen kommt in dem Rogue persönlich dafür sorgt, dass es keine Überlebenden gibt. Dabei tötet er einen hochrangigen Vertrauten Changs mit seinem Samuraischwert. Obwohl Chang nach Rache dürstet, ist er zu besonnen um gleich einen Bandenkrieg zu beginnen, was Rogues Pläne gefährdet. Daher versucht Rogue nun, Changs rechte Hand - den Bruder des getöteten Mannes - zu beeinflussen und ihn zu eine unüberlegten Angriff zu verleiten. Damit hat er auch tatsächlich Erfolg und auf Geheiß des rachesüchtigen Bruders attackieren Changs Triaden hochrangige Yakuza-Mitglieder in einem ihrem Teehäuser. Diejenigen, die in den Kämpfen nicht getötet werden, werden von Crawford und seiner Einheit verhaftet, allerdings noch während der Verhaftung von Rogue, der wieder mit einem Scharfschützengewehr auf der Lauer liegt, erschossen. Nach erfüllter Aufgabe flieht Rogue in seinem Sportwagen, wird aber von Crawford verfolgt und liefert sich mit ihm eine Verfolgungsjagd durch San Francisco. Rogue kann Crawford dabei so ausbremsen, dass sein Wagen verunfallt und dass Rogue die Flucht gelingt. Am nächsten Morgen berichtet Rogue Chang von den Taten seiner Handlanger. Danach sucht er Shiros Tochter, die Leiterin der Yakuza-Operationen in San Francisco, auf und berichtet ihr von seinem Erfolg. Von dieser wird er nun beauftragt, neben Chang auch dessen Frau und Tochter zu töten. Ähnlich wie Chang stellt ihm auch Shiros Tochter für die Mission Leibwächter zur Seite, die ihn sowohl unterstützen als auch bewachen sollen. Kampf gegen Shiro In seinem Büro wird Chang am Abend von seinem Handlanger angetriffen. Er wird niedergeschossen, aber Rogue stürmt in den Raum und wirft den Mann nieder, der dann von Chang erschossen wird. Wütend ruft Chang, dass der Handlanger Nerven hat, da er behauptet hat, loyal zu sein und Changs Freund zu sein. Daraufhin erwidert Rogue, dass dies nicht gelogen war und der Mann tatsächlich loyal und Changs Freund war. Mit diesen Worten richtet er seine Waffe auf Chang und richtet ihn mit mehreren Schüssen hin. Danach begibt er sich in das Zimmer von Changs Frau und Tochter und feuert mehrfach in die Wand, so dass es für Shiros Handlanger, die gerade das Gebäude stürmen, so wirkt als wären sie tot. Als die Handlanger jedoch die Leichen sehen wollen, schaltet Rogue sie gnadenlos aus und tötet jeden einzelnen von ihnen, bevor er Changs Frau und Tochter aus dem Haus geleitet und sie entkommen lässt. Changs Tod führt nun dazu, dass Shiro nach dem Tod seines Rivalen endlich wieder ins Land reisen kann. Zudem will Rogue ihm als Zeichen der Ehrerbietung die Pferdestatuen Changs persönlich übergeben. Allerdings wird Shiro vor Rogues Ankunft von Crawford über Rogues doppeltes Spiel informiert und ist daher vorbereitet. Als Rogue am Abend im Yakuza-Hauptquartier ankommt und Shiros Büro betritt, begrüßt Shiro den "loyalsten Fremden", den er zum ersten Mal trifft. Shiro preist Rogues Loyalität überschwänglich, der demütig behauptet, geschaffen worden zu sein um Shiro zu dienen. Als Rogue Shiro nun auch noch die Pferdestatuen in einem Koffer überreicht, bekommt er als Belohnung im Gegenzug ebenfalls einen Koffer. In diesem befindet sich Geld, aber auch die von Crawford erhaltenen Fotos, die Rogues Verrat belegen. Als Shiros Handlanger ihre Waffen auf Rogue richten, behauptet Shiro dass Rogue seinen Ehrenkodex gebrochen und seine Befehle missachtet hat. Rogue entgegnet, dass es Shiros Kodex ist und nicht sein eigener, aber Shiro entgegnet, dass Verrat niemals ungesühnt bleiben darf und befiehlt seinen Männern, Rogue nach unten zu bringen. Allerdings lässt er Rogue noch nicht töten, da er von diesem erst erfahren will wo Changs Frau und Tochter sind da sie eine Gefahr für Shiros Imperium darstellen. Auf dem Weg nach untern überwältigt und tötet Rogue aber den Handlanger, der ihn begleitet. Als Shiro Minuten später nach unten tritt um das Verhör zu beginnen, sprengt Rogue die Bombe, die in seinem Koffer versteckt war. Shiro überlebt dies, aber Rogue legt sich auf die Lauer und erschießt jeden Handlanger, der an Shiros Seite eilt um zu helfen. Nachdem alle Handlanger tot sind, tritt Rogue auf den verletzten Shiro zu, der ein Samuraischwert zückt. Shiro versteht Rogue nicht und fragt, warum er ihn nun nach all den Jahren verrät. Rogue entgegnet, dass er es tut weil Shiro den Mord an Tom Lone und seiner Familie angeordnet hat. Shiro entgegnet, dass er viele Morde angeordnet hat aber Rogue ruft, dass jener Mord etwas besonderes war. Er zieht nun sein eigenes Schwert und liefert sich ein Duell mit Shiro, während er behauptet dass Shiro seinem Auftragsmörder damals den Befehl hätte geben sollen, Lones Frau und Tochter zu verschonen. Er behauptet, dass Shiros Attentäter eine Person übersehen hat und offenbart sich als Tom Lone. Von seinem Hass angetrieben kann Rogue Shiro zurückdrängen aber Shiro bringt ihn aus der Fassung indem er behauptet, dass er nur dank Crawford wusste, dass Tom beim FBI war und dass Crawford ihn verraten hat. Er behauptet, dass Crawford für ihn gearbeitet hat und dass Rogue es daher Crawford zu verdanken hat, dass seine Familie tot ist. Verbittert und hasserfüllt tötet Rogue daher Shiro und zieht los um sich an Crawford zu rächen. Shiros Kopf schickt er später dessen Tochter nach Japan, während er Changs Frau die Pferdestatue schickt damit sie mit ihrer Tochter ein neues Leben beginnen kann. Finale Konfrontation Rogue ruft nun Crawford an und fordert ihn zu einem Treffen an dem Ort auf, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen haben. Crawford erinnert sich an die Docks und behauptet, dass sein Partner Tom Rogue dort das Gesicht weggeschossen hat. Rogue antwortet, dass Crawford heute nur lebt weil Tom Lone damals das richtige getan hat, woraufhin Crawford erwidert dass er nur lebt um Rogue zu töten. Am Abend taucht Crawford tatsächlich an den Docks auf und betritt ein altes Gebäude um Rogue dort zu stellen und auszuschalten. Allerdings wird er von Rogue überrumpelt und entwaffnet, woraufhin es zu einem Kampf zwischen den beiden kommt. Crawford kann Rogue am Hals packen und würgen, aber dann fragt Rogue zischend, was Shiro ihm versprochen hat, damit der das Leben von Toms Frau und Kindern verrät und opfert. Geschockt will Crawford nicht wahrhaben, dass Rogue Tom ist und behauptet, dass er nicht einmal die selbe Stimme hat. Rogue fordert ihn aber auf, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, da die Augen laut Crawfords eigener Aussage das einzige sind, was die Chirurgen niemals ändern können. Crawford erkennt geschockt die Wahrheit und fragt, warum Tom ihm nie die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Tom entgegnet, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit war, an den Verantwortlichen hinter dem Mord heranzukommen und dass er ja nicht ahnen konnte, dass sein bester Freund dafür verantwortlich ist. Crawford gibt schließlich zu, von Shiro gekauft worden zu sein und dass man ihm gesagt hat, dass man Tom lediglich eine Lektion für die scheinbare Ermordung von Rogue erteilen wollte. Er fragt, ob Tom ihm jemals verzeihen kann und Tom antwortet, dass Tom Lone tot ist und sein Name Rogue ist. Mit diesen Worten steht er auf um Crawford zu erschießen aber Crawford hat einen Scharfschützen auf einem Dach positioniert. Um zu verhindern, dass dieser Rogue erschießt, springt Crawford schützend vor Rogue, der ihm daraufhin in den Rücken schießt und flieht. Nachdem er seine Rache genommen hat, entkommt Rogue unbehelligt und verlässt in seinem Sportwagen und mit dem Geld, dass er in seiner Arbeit für Chang und Shiro verdient hat, die Stadt. Galerie TomMitFrau.png|Tom mit seiner Frau Dianne TomVerliertFamilie.png|Tom verliert seine Familie RogueTelefoniertJohn.png|Rogue telefoniert mit Crawford RogueDach.png|Rogue überwacht den Angriff auf Changs Leute RogueÜberlegt.png|Rogue denkt nach RogueSchießt.png|Rogue erschießt Shiros Handlanger RogueGefangen.png|Rogue soll verhört werden Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Verraten Kategorie:Verliebt Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Auftragsmörder Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Betrüger Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Erfolgreich Kategorie:Lebendig